


Shut up and now sleep

by kiri_zan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri_zan/pseuds/kiri_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late and someone still couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and now sleep

It was late, his head hurt and he still couldn’t fall asleep.

Sanji snorted and looked at the watch hanging on the wall. It was exactly 00:35 am. After the two rough days and the Enies Lobby hell at this hour, he should be dreaming about Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Instead he was still moving between the blankets like a fish out of water.

First, he had tried to sleep without anything but his shirt and pants because he felt warm, then he had buried himself under the blankets because he felt cold. He even tried to count the sheep, but nothing, he still couldn’t manage to sleep. 

Maybe he couldn’t fall asleep because he was too tired, or maybe because he was thinking too much? Who knows, but one thing was sure, if he couldn’t fall asleep that night he would have gone crazy.

Suddenly Sanji heard strange rumors from behind and then a solid body relax next to him. There was no doubt about who it was.

"Go away, tonight I'm not in the mood."

"Always thinking perverted things, cook?"

Sanji blushed and turned angrily towards Zoro.

“So, why are you here?”

Zoro yawned and looked at Sanji with an annoying glance.

"Your thoughts disturb my sleep."

Sanji blinked his eyes. He was sure that he hadn't spoken aloud.

“What are you talking about, idiot?”

"The bed springs make noise at every move you make,” Zoro explained like he was a little child. “If you stop thinking there would be no more noises.”

“You can take a nap during a storm on the deck and now for small noises you can’t sleep?!”

Zoro shrugged and crossed his hands behind his head.

“You are fastidious more than a storm. Now shut up and sleep.”

"You are the fastidious here!” Sanji groaned offended, trying to throw Zoro off the bed with a kick.

“Stop screwing around!”

"Ah! It's you who disturbs me!"

“Shut up, both of you!”

At the angry voice the two young men stopped the bickering and gulped. They raising slowly their heads and saw Chopper looking at them from above the bunk bed with sleepy eyes.

“No need to fight for a bed, there are tons of them! You can continue your stupid quarrel tomorrow but now sleep!”

The two boys nodded without any protests. The reindeer was very scary when he was sleepy. Chopper smiled satisfied at his two companions and fell asleep again like nothing had happened.

"You heard him, go back to your bed," Sanji whispered embarrassed for being almost caught by Chopper.

"What does it matter now? It’s not like he spotted us.”

Sanji sighed and picked a pillow fallen on the ground. Zoro had a point there and then, to tell the truth, he didn’t mind his warm body at all.

"You need to get up early tomorrow and disappear immediately."

"Ok, Curly. Can we sleep now?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sanji made room for him and Zoro grinned victorious, placing an arm around his waist. Sanji shook his head and stroked Zoro’s hair who was still a little wet from the shower. Zoro dozed off before him and lulled by his breath Sanji slowly fell asleep too.

The following day none of the straw hats woke up and not even the next day. The swordsman opened his eyes after three days of resting and smiled at the cook still deep asleep in his arms. He didn't see that a pair of brown eyes were watching them happy from the wall and how disappeared in a breeze of petals.


End file.
